Consequences
by Nally-chan12345
Summary: Blood…That's all us assassin's only care about. Other than the reward we get for doing an excellent job of course. Why do we love it so much? Who doesn't love the feeling of the beautiful, crimson liquid running down your hands and arms, the smell of delicious copper that overwhelms the air in such an amazing way? Who couldn't love it?


Consequences

Prologue

Blood…That's all us assassin's only care about. Other than the reward we get for doing an excellent job of course. Why do we love it so much? Who doesn't love the feeling of the beautiful, crimson liquid running down your hands and arms, the smell of delicious copper that overwhelms the air in such an amazing way? To hear the agonizing screams of your prey and the sweet sound of the bones cracking at your every move; there couldn't be anything better?!

At least…. that's what I thought…

Just hearing the word 'Assassin'…what do you think of? Do you think of people murdering out of hatred and anger towards the world? Do you think of people murdering for the hell of it, as if it was a game?

Yes. Yes, you do. Of course. Who wouldn't? No one thinks that assassins could be anything but good right? You would be crazy if you thought so right?

For me, on the other hand, didn't choose this job because it's a chance to kill someone. To be honest, I don't like the idea of brutally ending someone's life.

Then, if I didn't like the idea of killing people, why did I join this job, you ask?

It was because I got tired of being lonely, ignored for the stupidest of reasons and never being able to understand who I really am…I choose this job to get away from all my problems and from one person…my father.

You see…before I joined the guild, I was a worthy girl who belonged to a worthy family. A princess you can say. My mother and father were the greatest people you could know. Always smiling, loving to everyone, even to the people who were below them. They never made anyone feel bad about being themselves.

My father was the owner of the railroad company that ran all over the country. Because of the transportation, my father was able to gain a lot of money from other transports that wanted to advertise their products. He was always working, but whenever he had the time, he would come and hang out with mother and me.

My mother was a nurse at a little hospital for the poor. She enjoyed making the people regain their strength. She would always tell me how much she loved seeing them smile at her. She said it made going to work worth it. And I always looked up to her for that. She was always so strong, beautiful and sweet.

I wanted to be like her. She never worried, always smiling, never doubting, so strong at heart, and was with her one true love. It was the perfect dream…we were the perfect family.

When it was only the three of us, we would hang out together. Go on picnics, shopping trips, little tiny adventures that meant the world to me at the young age of 5. Every moment we spent together was nothing beautiful memory that we will never forget, no matter how bad things got. We were there for each other, cared for each other, loved each other. I couldn't ask for more.

Until all of that just disappeared…in the matter of hours…

My mother passed away….she came down with an incurable illness…I would never forget that day…the day my life changed. I remember her holding my hand in her death bed, tears streaming down her face as she looks at me. I even remember the words she spoke…her last words.

"_My dear," she responded as she places her hand on top of mine. I could feel something clean and smooth on my hand as I stared up at her. She was so pale, her skin was the color of a sheet of paper and looked like it was aged almost 10 years. Her brown eyes were red from crying and doped slightly, a sign of defeat. I felt her squeeze my hand as I tried to hold back my tears. I couldn't cry in front of her…not like this. I had to be strong for her and for father. I heard her take a breath, knowing that she was going to speak again. "I want you to have this pendent." She replied, lifting her hand up to reveal the pendent._

_The pendent was absolutely gorgeous. It was in the shape of a key, as gold as fleshly made coins, imbedded a small emerald on the top. All I could do was stare in awe at the beautiful thing my mother had handed me. Where did she get this? How long did she have it for? How much was it? I broke out of my train of thoughts as I felt a hand softly place against my cheek. I stared up at my mother once again…she looked worse than before._

"_I have had that pendent for a very long time," she told me, finally cracking a smile for the first time in a while since she got sick. "It was my mother's, and her mother's. It was passed down from a long era of people. I was going to give it to you on your 16th birthday, but I figured it was best to do it now…" she trailed off as she started coughing furiously. I panicked, dropping the pendent on the floor as I grab my mother. "Mother! Are you okay?" I cried out, as my mother's breath finally started to get to a decent speed. She looks at me with eyes full of fear…a look I have never seen before..."Sweetie…You know that I'm not going to be here much longer…don't you?" She asked in a shaky voice. I felt my eyes widen at her question. Was that even a question? Why would she even say that?_

"_Mother, you are being ridiculous! You will get better and then everything will go back to normal!" I cried out, the tears that I tried holding back, fall down my face. It felt as if my heart is slowly being shattered…it was so painful that I know that no one should feel this pain at all…especially a six year old girl. My mother just smiled at me as she leans back into her bed, her eyes slowly falling more. "My love, please grow up to be the woman you want to be. Follow your heart. Follow your dreams. Remember that I will always be there for you no matter what. I'll be watching you from up there," She slowly, with a weak arm, pointed towards the ceiling of our mansion. "And always remember that each choice you make might have a consequence to it… so choose carefully. I love you my daughter…always…don't forget…" and on that last breath, she passed…_

After that day, nothing was normal anymore. My father got so caught up in his work that he started to ignore me…I started to feel like I wasn't his daughter anymore…All he would tell me was,

"Grow up!"

"You're useless!"

"I don't have the time!"

"Go away!"

All the love that I thought he had for me was gone. I felt like I had no one to turn to, no one to talk to. Because I was in the highest class I wasn't able to go out and make friends. It would be considered 'unlady like" to play with the lowly… All I did was play in my room alone, or get my teachings down. By the time I was 14, I ran away. I wanted to have a life, to be around people who actually cared about me for me. I changed my name, used the money I had saved up over the years to buy new clothes and went on an adventure by myself for the first time.

While adventuring, I tried talking to people, tried to make friends with people, but it didn't go as planned. It was like nothing has changed. It was like I was a shadow that no one cared about or to even look at, because it's always just there. The loneness that I felt was still there, if not greater. It had gotten to a point where I almost gave up, until a secret job fluttered into my ear.

The secret job was actually from an assassin's guild. They were hiring more people. For a minute I hesitated about taking it. Being paid to kill people without being noticed is a very risky job. You had to do it without getting caught. I knew that my mother would be really disappointed in me if I took it…but…at that moment, it just felt right. It was like the perfect job for me to have since I was never noticed out in the open anyway. I would fully become a shadow. So, I did what I thought was best for me.

I joined Fairy Tail.

And you may be asking, who is it that is telling the story? I will tell you. My name was Lucilla Heartfilia. Now it is Lucy of Fairy Tail. And I'm about to learn about what my mother said about consequences the hard way.


End file.
